1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to robots and, particularly to touch sensitive robots.
2. Description of Related Art
The touch sensitivity of most touch sensitive robots is realized by pressure sensors. However, a great number of pressure sensors are typically required to make the entire body of such a robot touch sensitive. As a result, the cost of the robot may be exorbitant.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a touch sensitive robot which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.